Jelsa hogwarts!
by TheClassWierdo
Summary: Elsa is the new head girl. Jack is still the trouble maker. Add in a badly timed party and what could go wrong? (I suck at summaries (I think(this IS my first story)))


**Chapter 1**

 **Author's note**

 **Hi, this is TheClassWeirdo here, this is my first EVER story, so please be nice(-ish) in the reviews! I'll probablg make some mistakes. But please point some of them out along with any constructive criticism! Thank you so much!**

Jack was just walking onto the Hogwarts express when his friends Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida caught up with him. Rapunzel, as usual, had brought along her boyfriend Flynn Rider. He was one of Jack's best friends and he was the one to help them get together. They chose an empty compartment and sat down. They were starting 7th year which was when they had their N.E.W.T exams. Merida started to bring up the topic by saying: "who do you think will get all 'O's in our exam?"

Everyone knew the answer; Elsa Arendelle.

Although Jack didn't want to admit it he quite liked her. He had been over to her house a few times since his friend Rapunzel was her cousin. She had a little sister called Anna Arendelle (who was 5th year and in Gryffindor), unlike Elsa who was quite quiet and perfectly happy to sit down with a good book and study, Anna preferred to talk and play about.

Hiccup, for the sake of answering, said "Elsa, I mean she got all 'O's in the O.W.L.s. I even heard that she got Head Girl, which is a little bad for me as I got Head Boy. Jack, you'd better be careful this year, Elsa seems to think that the rules are law."

"pftt," Jack dismissed, "she wouldn't dare dock points from the incredibly handsome Slytherin quiddich captain."

"actually, she would." Came a voice from the door. Jack and the others looked up and saw a pretty redhead girl with big blue eyes.

"Hi Anna!" Rapunzel said brightly.

"Hi" Anna said back "may I sit here?"

"Sure" Hiccup said

Anna did a little bounce and sat down. They laughed and talked all the way to Hogsmede when a very pretty blond-haired girl came knocking on the door.

"hi Elsa" Jack said, looking up.

"you need to get into your school robes, the train will be stopping soon." Elsa said, not bothering to say 'hi'

Sure enough, Elsa was in her blue-and-black Ravenclaw robes. She had a shiny badge on the front which confirmed all their fears. Elsa was indeed Head Girl.

"getting on with it Head Girl." Jack said with a cheeky grin.

"good, I wouldn't want to dock points before have even left the train, now would I?" Elsa asked.

"um…" Flynn began.

"don't, that was a rhetorical question. How dumb are you?" Elsa cut him off

"um…" Hiccup began

"don't, that was a rhetorical question as well. Why did Professor North choose you to be the Head Boy if you don't even know what a rhetorical question is?" Elsa but in again

hiccup began to open his mouth when Elsa threw up her hands in defeat.

"glem det." She said and walked off. (I only have Google Translate to help me with translations so I may get some wrong.)

"What did she say?" Jack asked Anna.

"she said 'glem det' which is Norwegian for 'forget it'" Anna said matter-of-factly.

"you guys speak Norwegian?" Flynn said, surprised.

"yes, both our parents are from Norway and we moved over here because the Norwegian magic school (norsk magisk skole) wasn't up to standard. Mamma and pappa are still in Norway. We go there all the holidays, well most."

"then how did we go to your house if it's in Norway?" Hiccup asked confused

"that was my bestemor's house." Anna replied.

"Bestemor?" Merida asked, confused on the word.

"Grandmother." Anna replied.

"Did you know that my family lives in Germany?" Rapunzel asked, not realising that that just added to the confusion.

"really?" Merida asked, her thick Scottish accent REALLY prominent.

"oh yes. The Corona family is German. My Oma lives here."

"Oma?" Merida asked really confused.

"my Grandmother." Rapunzel replied, "my Oma and Anna's bestemor are the same person."

"wait a second, you waited 7 years to tell us that you are German?" Jack asked.

"yes, sorry, I should have told you sooner."

"yeah, you should have!" Jack retorted.

Just then Elsa came in and said: "Anna forteller dem at toget er 1 minutt unna stasjonen" (Anna tell them that the train is 1 minute away from the station)

"Anna, what did she say?" Merida asked

"she said 'tell them that the train is 1 minute away from the station' she probably wants us to get changed now" Anna translated.

"ok, ok, we'll get changed." Flynn laughed.

"good." Elsa said, no-one had noticed the fact that she was still at the door.

Jack rolled his eyes after she had left and pulled his tee-shirt off

…

When they entered the great hall Jack and Flynn went over to the Slytherin table, Merida, Hiccup and Anna to the Gryffindor and Rapunzel to the Ravenclaw. Jack heard Merida boasting very loudly to a fellow Gryffindor called Frodo.

"I'm the new quiddich captain." She said with obvious pride messing with her accent, "the peskae Slytherins won't stand a chance wit' me aroond. Ye ken fit, I bet I'll be the first Gryffindor captain tae beet Slytherin since Arry Potta."

"yes, yes of course Merida, now have you seen Sam?" Frodo asked, not really caring. Jack snorted with laughter.

"nae, I dinna ken where that friend o' yours is." Merida replied

Seeing that Frodo was very uninterested Merida sulked off and went to sit with Hiccup who was next to a boy called Kristoff Bjorkman. Jack turned around and started to look for Elsa. He knew that he shouldn't (being the No 1 rule-breaker (even worse than Harry Potter)) but he felt some sort of emotion that he had never felt before. He felt light and airy and suddenly not much else mattered. He saw her sitting to the edge of the Ravenclaw table reading the new History of Magic textbook. Unsurprisingly it was in Norwegian. Jack couldn't help but wonder why, if she had been in the UK for over 7 years then shouldn't she be able to read English textbooks? A sharp pain in his side brought him from his daydreams.

"what?" he asked angrily, glaring at Flynn who had his finger in a point, obviously prepared to poke him again.

"You've been staring at the Ravenclaw table for the past ten or so minutes. You had better not be eyeing my girlfriend." Flynn explained in a warning tone at the end.

"No, no, I am NOT eyeing your girlfriend" Jack assured his anxious friend.

"then who were you eyeing?" Flynn asked, suddenly suspicious. Then realisation dawned on his face "The number 1 rule-breaker couldn't possibly have a crush on the one and only Elsa Arendelle, could he?"

"what? Pftt NO, she is way too serious for me." Jack replied a little too quickly.

"uh-huh." Flynn said, clearly not buying it, "you do know Jack, denial is the first stage of admitting."

"He's right!" came a feminine voice from behind them.

"oh, hi Astrid! Didn't see you there!" Jack said. Astrid Hofferson was pretty girl who just so happened to be Hiccup's girlfriend. True, she wasn't nearly as pretty or smart as Elsa.

"yeah, you also didn't see the first years coming in." Astrid said with an air of boredom.

"Oh, they're coming in now?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah." Astrid said, clearly bored, "the Sorting Hat is about to speak, you'd better listen in."

"I may be old and tattered,

but I remember when,

four houses became one,

then we separated in this glen

Gryffindor chose brave,

Ravenclaw, the smart and clever,

Slytherin, the proud and pure

And Hufflepuff chose what was left, whatever.

For years harmony,

Then darkness came to call,

The four happy houses became no more,

Instead divided by a wall.

But listen well,

For I will say this one time,

Darkness comes to call again,

A darkness worse than any other time,

If we are to survive,

We must unite once more,

And defeat the darkness

That knocks on our door

But do not fear,

For two among us have the will,

To rid us of this darkness

And take Hogwarts on its greatest thrill."

The Sorting Hat did a little bow then fell silent, this was probably one of the worst warnings the Sorting Hat had given. A darkness worse than last? What could be worse than Voldemort? Professor Merrywart (the deputy) stepped forward and began reading out the names. When she got to "Bennet, Jaimie" Jack did a little cheer, Jaimie was one of his friends back home. Jaimie got sorted into Hufflepuff. At last the sorting finished and Professor North got up. He did the usual reminder of the rules then said: "This year, to celebrate the tenth year after Voldemort has been defeated, we are going to hold some celebrations. The Head Girl and Boy will talk now about it."

Hiccup detached himself from the chair with a massive sigh and met up with Elsa at the front of the hall. He then nodded at Elsa for her to go first.

Elsa took a breath and said: "Hi everyone. As Professor North said we are holding a massive party this year to celebrate the end of Voldemort. We are looking for acts and live music. If you or your friends would like to perform please contact us. The final auditions for the best acts will be on December the 1st. The actual party will be on May the 1st. So, in other words, you have 6 months to prepare. Hiccup is there anything else you would like to add?"

Hiccup looked a little embarrassed but said "Not much but I would like to say, if you do not contact us about performing before the 1st of November you will not be allowed to perform in the auditions."

"Thank you, Elsa and Hiccup." North said.

The hall began to clap while Elsa and Hiccup went to sit down.

"now, enough chit-chat, time to eat!" north boomed, his voice echoing against all the walls. Immediately a massive banquet of food appeared. Everyone stuffed themselves silly until at last it was time to go to the common rooms /dormitories.

"Wow, That was one hell of a feast, wasn't it Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"Hell Yeah. Bad thing is, tomorrow we've got to begin our lessons for NEWTS." Hiccup replied.

"Please don't remind me about the NEWTS!" Jack complained and, laughing, they parted and, bidding their good nights, made their way to their separate dormitories.


End file.
